My Baby
by MandiGirl458
Summary: Cute little S&S... lots of reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

My Baby

Chapter 1

Running for all the Right Reasons

Shelby bit her lip nervously as she buckled her seat belt. The captain had just announced the plane was about to land. She rested her head back against the seat and closer her eyes. She was trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing and that it was too late to back out.

She pulled her compact out of her purse checking her makeup in the small mirror. The more nervous she got the more the doubts began to plague her. Would he be happy to see her? What if he was over her? Could he have met someone else..?

She shook her head, Scott would never do that to her, he loved her. Besides, if he had met someone he would have told her, they talked all the time, there was no way he would keep it from her. She was about to surprise Scott for his birthday, they hadn't seen each other in almost two months. Maybe when it came down to it she was technically running again, but this time she had someone to run to... he was her home and once she was with him there would be no more running.

Scott passed the ball to his cousin and he took the shot. It was getting dark and they had been playing for over an hour already.

"Scott man... why you so down... its your birthday?" Jordan asked him passing him the ball. "Still missin your girl?"

"Like you wouldn't believe... its killing me being away from her and you know Jay... my dad didn't even call me today. I go away to high school for over two years, then I graduate and you would think he would want to spend some time with me, but no, he accepts a job in japan for the summer" Scott said angrily.

"Sorry man... maybe he's just screwed up because of the time difference" He tried to cheer him up but could see it wasn't working "Why don't you come out to this party with me tonight?"

"No thanks man, but I think I'm just gonna stay in...not really in the mood" Scott sighed taking his shot "Besides, Shelby's gonna call, she wouldn't forget..."

Jordan grabbed the ball but stopped seeing a set of headlights pull down the driveway. Scott turned around noticing them as well. He saw someone get out of the cab with a few suit cases at her side and pay the driver. As the cab began to back down the driveway he saw her long blonde hair and her face became more clear as she walked toward him. Finally she smiled and he pushed his cousin out of the way running toward her. He picked her up and twirled her around and she laughed wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" He said laughing. He rested his head against hers the smile never fading from his face.

"Happy Birthday Cowboy" She smiled and kissed him softly. "Does this mean your happy to see me?"

"You have no idea..." Scott sighed and kissed her again.

"I'm guessing this is the imfamous Shelby?" Jordan laughed. Scott laughed and put Shelby down, she shook his hand "I'm Scott's cousin Jordan, I live just down the street"

"It's nice to meet you..." She smiled.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone... give me a call tomorrow Scott" Jordan said "Nice to meet you finally Shelby" he waved and ran off down the driveway. As soon as he was out of view Scott grabbed her again and started to kiss her eagerley.

"I would have been here sooner, but my flight was delayed so I came straight here instead of going to the hotel first.." Shelby smiled

"Hotel?" Scott laughed "Your not staying in a hotel! Stay here with me Shell..."

"Scott but your dad..."

"My dad left for Japan for the rest of the summer... your staying with me... come on" Scott said picking up her bags. He led her inside and Shelby laughed. "What?"

"Nothing its just ... your house is incredible I had no idea you were one of those rich kids...I always hated those kids" Shelby smirked shoving her hands in her pockets. Scott couldn't take it anymore and pulled her back against him and back into a kiss. He had missed how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands tangled in his blonde spikey hair while his hands started to roam up and down her body. " I love you " He whispered out of breath

"I Love you..." Shelby smiled biting her lip. He loved it when she did that, god she was so cute. Scott grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs "follow me" He smiled. He couldn't wait to get her upstairs. Shelby followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Scott set her bags down quickly and slipped his arms back around her waist. She kissed him again eagerly.

"I missed you so much Scott... I thougt about you every night I would just lay in bed and think about how much I wanted you..." She whispered as his lips made their way down her neck.

"Me too baby..." he smiled "I still can't believe you came all the way out here"

"Well i couldn't miss your birthday, besides i needed to get out of that house" Shelby said looking deep into his gorgeous eyes. "I almost chickened out when i got to the airport this morning"

"Why?" Scott asked leading her over to the bed to sit down. She sat on h is lap and continued

"I was worried you wouldn't be happy to see me, i thought that maybe you had moved on, or even met someone..." Shelby sighed looking down at the blue carpet beneath her.

"Shell!" Scott laughed "That could never happen, do you have any idea how much i missed you? I've been miserable these past few weeks, my friends don't even want to hang out with me anymore because all i do is talk about you" Scott laughed cupping her face with his hands.

"Good" Shelby smirked "Will i get to meet these friends?"

"No way..." Scott laughed, Shelby pouted obviously unsatisfied with his answer "Shell their out of control, besides, most of them are really Jordans friends and i don't trust them, they'll flirt with you and stare at you..."

"Shhhhh" Shelby laughed and kissed him to shut him up. Scott deepend the kiss completley forgetting what they had been discussing and laid her back on the bed climbing ontop of her. As Scotts hands made their way up and down her body Shelby started to pull at his shirt, hinting at him to take it off.

He pulled away quickly and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Shelby was pleasently surprised with the sight infront of her, he was tan and his muscles had grown substantially since she had last seen him.

Shelby sat up and kissed his chest as her hands came to rest on his hard stomach. Scott took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head as well. Scott however wasn't happy with what he saw. Shelby had always been petite, but never like this, she had lost an enormous amount of weight, so much so that her ribs were sticking out and her stomach was sunken in. Then he noticed the bruises, several of them near her ribs.

"Shell.. what happened?" He asked worried letting his fingers run over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"It's nothing I fell " She said kissing him again trying to distract him. Scott opened his eyes and looked into hers... she was lying and he knew it. He started down at her

"Tell me the truth Shelby" Scott insisted he placed his hand on the side of her face desperatley hoping she would talk to him.

Shelby closed her eyes contemplating if she should tell him or not. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, like nothing and nobody could ever harm her. She wished he had been with her at home, he would have kept her safe.

"My mom had the charges against Walt dropped so that Jess and I wouldn't have to testify. She swore she wouldn't take him back Scott but then he started coming around..." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's ok baby... " Scott sighed becoming very worried.

"Anyway, he broke into the house one night and came into my room. I couldn't let it happen again Scott... i just couldn't.. so i faught back as hard as i could .." She said begining to become hysterical " He threw me onto the floor and started kicking me ... God he just wouldn't stop Scott"

"I'm gonna kill him" Scott said begining to cry himself he held her as she cried. "Your not going back there Shelby..." Scott said sternly.

"Scott... i don't have anywhere to go... Jess is in Horizon now so i know she'll be safe..."

"Your staying with me..." He whispered to her "here where your safe, and where I can be there to protect you."

"Scott I don't know..." Shelby said wiping her eyes

"Your staying..." He sighed "we'll figure it all out later i promise... but your not going back there, i won't let you Shelby"

"I love you" Shelby said sniffiling and quickly kissed him again wanting nothing more than to just be with him and forget about all the horrible things that waited for her back home. Scott pulled the blanket over them and cuddeled against her his lips never leaving hers.

"Make love to me Scott.." She whispered pulling away only for a moment.

"Shelby... are you sure we've waited so long ..." Scott said out of breathe at the mere thought of it. She smiled and nodded her head yes eagerley. Scott let his lips run down to her neck and chest. Shelby unbuttoned her pants and slid them off throwing them to the floor. His lips made their way to her stomach and he kissed where all her bruises were.

"I promise... he'll never hurt you again baby" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby

Chapter 2

Over an hour later Scott lay next to Shelby, both out of breath and completley exhausted. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist . He kissed her shoulder then up to her neck and finally planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she would fight to open them again.

"How long has it been since you slept Shell?" he whispered playing with her hair.

"mmmm since we left Horizon" Shelby sighed "the nightmares just keep coming..."

"Why don't you try for me ok?" Scott insisted "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep"

"But Scott its your birthday and its still early..."

"I'll wake you up in a little while i promise" He laughed a little knowing she wanted nothing more then to fall asleep.

"Ok" She said snuggeling up to his chest and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Scott closed his eyes too enjoying the way it felt to not miss her, to not feel like he couldn't breathe without her. He could smell the floral scent she had worn since he met her and he could tocuh her soft skin and she wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't let her, and not just because of Walt, but because he wanted her to be with him like this all the time.

His eyes flew open hearing his cell phone ring and he jumped out of bed hurrying to answer it before it woke her up. He groaned looking at the caller id ... ofcoarse it had to be Jordan. He ran into the hallway shutting the door behind him glad she was still peacefully sleeping.

"What Jay?" He answered annoyed.

"I hope im not interrupting, i gave you guys a couple hours man, it couldnt have taken that long!" He laughed

"What do you want Jordan?" He laughed

"Were havin a party at casa Barringer tonight..."

"No way man my dad would kill me if he found out"

"Thats why he wont find out..Besides its your birthday."

"Jay..."

"Too late Scott the guests and kegs are already on their way... see you in a little bit man" He said hanging up and laughing.

Scott tried to call him back about forty times, but ofcoarse he didnt answer. After about a half hour of hitting redial he went back into his room and crawled into bed next to Shelby, who was still fast asleep. He couldn't bare to wake her up, he had never seen her look so at peace.

As he started down at her, he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hi" He whispered touching her face

"Hi birthday boy" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling ontop of him. He still had his shirt off and she ran her hands down his sculpted chest, her lips attacking his neck. Scotts eyes rolled back in his head and he drifted off into their own little world.Until that is, when the door bell rang stopping them both. Scott rached for the curtain to the balcony of his room, he could see Jordans car in the driveway and groaned, he was seriously throwing a party.

"Its Jordan, he called before and said he was having a party here..." He explained. Shelby sighed "I told him not to i swear baby... i just wanted to spend time with you alone...but he hung up and wouldn't answer when i called back"

"No its ok" Shelby sighed sitting up. "So are a lot of people gonna be here?"

"Probably... he's still on the team so ..."

"Scott.." Shelby sighed "I'm nervous... what if your friends hate me?"

"They wont... they couldn't. But if any of them hit on you Shel... i swear i'll.." Scott said already becoming angry.

Shelby laughed and leaned down and kissed him long and sweet and then rolled off the bed pulling the sheet with her to cover herself.

" I'm gonna take a shower and get ready" Shelby smiled grabbing a few things out of her suitcase.

"Ok, meet me down stairs" Scott smiled, kissed her again and dragged himself out the door.

Jordan had let himself in, why he even bothered to knock anymore was beyond him. He walked into the kitchen, and there he stood setting up the keg he had set on the floor by the refrigerator. He stood up smiling away, only to be greeted by his angry cousin.

"What!" He asked becoming defensive.

"I havn't been alone with my girlfriend in months, and the first chance i get you throw a party and invite the entire graduating senior class?" Scott said angrily.

"I'ts just one night man, besides i thought you would want to introduce Shelby to everyone, we are your friends ya know ... your family even" Jordan said becoming serious.

Scott sat back for a second thinking about what he had said. The truth was he wanted to show Shelby off, she was beautiful, and more than that she was an amazing girl, it was everyone else he was worried about. What if Shelby hated them, afterall they came from very different backgrounds.

"Alright fine man, but if any of those guys go near her... parties over" Scott warned him.

"Fine man, we'll both keep an eye on her, im sure it'll be fine" Jordan said and handed Scott a beer. Scott looked down at it unsure if he should drink it. Alcohol had n ever been the substance he focused his abuse on, besides he wasn't driving anywhere... he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip.

An hour later Shelby stood in the mirror applying her lip gloss. She looked at herself nervously, who knows what these girls Scott knew from high school would look like, they were probably rich, skinny and perfect. Her worse nightmare. But hey, she dealt with Juliet for three years, so atleast she had some expirience.

She glanced one more time at herself, pleased with her appearence she left the room and walked down the stairs. There was already a lot of people there. She glanced into the living room to see a group of guys all watching the t.v. some football game or something was on.

Scott started at her. She looked so different now, he was used to seeing her at Horizon, all covered up and without any makeup on. Now she wore s short denim mini skirt a black tube top and sandals, her nails and toenails were perfectly manicured and her usually straight hair flowed in soft waves over her shoulders.

"Hey Shelby come here!" Jordan called her into the living room and Scott groaned knowing he was going to insist on introducing her to the entire team. Shelby walked over to him and he put his arm around her knowing Scott wouldn't be thrilled with this. "Guys this is Scott's girl Shelby.." He yelled she smiled awkwardly and Jordan continued on introducing her to everyone in the room. Shelby glanced at the tv again and realized it was Scott they had been watching. This must be his team.

"So let me guess, you guys are all football players?" Shelby said sarcastically. She used to hate people like them and now she was associating with them. They all laughed and nodded.

"And i'm guessing you two met at brat camp?" One of them shot back. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kept quiet, Shelby could hold her own with these guys, he knew that better than anyone.

"Yea" Shelby laughed. "That you Scott?" Shelby pointed to the tv laughing. Scott reached up and put his hand over here eyes embarassed.

"Oh wait you mean you've never seen him in action?" Shelby shook her head no "You'venever heard the stories of the great Scott Barringer?" He said sarcastically."Allow me to introduce myself Shelby... I'm Nate...if it weren't for me blockin your pretty boys ass, he would have been dead back in pee wees" Shelby shook his hand and laughed.

"Hey hey hands off Nate" Scott laughed wrapping his arms back around her.

"I know i know..." He laughed "But you better watch it when more people start showing up, she's ten times cuter then your old girlfriends"

Shelby smiled... Victory, she thought and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yea, i know" Scott smiled and kissed her forehead.

"awwwww" they all teased. Scott took Shelbys hand and led her down the hall. He opened a door pushed her inside and locked it behind them. Immediatley his lips were on hers and his hands slid up her shirt.

"Scott what are you doing?" Shelby laughed.

"Sorry, i just love you" He sighed happily. "I just wanted to see if you were ok out there with those guys"

"Ofcoarse i'm fine, its not them i'm worried about Scott" Shelby laughed Scott gave her a confused look and she laughed a little, he could be so clueless sometimes "Girls Scott... lets face it, you used to know a lot of them and i'm sure very shortly heards of them will be showing up all wanting to see you... that's what i'm worried about"

"Baby... you shouldn't be... those girls, meant nothing to me, i dont even remember most of them because i was so strung out and high all the time... besides, none of them are nearly as beautiful as you are and i never loved a single one of them the way i love you"


End file.
